Surprise
by firefly5151
Summary: Grissom plans a surprise for Sara.


Title: Surprise

Summary: Grissom plans a surprise.

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

A/N: I know I'm supposed to be working on my other story, Falling, but this was stuck in my head and I had to get it out. Also, I took some liberties with the timing of things. I know the story is probably a little corny, but oh well, it had to be written.

* * *

Yesterday, Grissom hurt Sara's feelings. She tried not to let it show, but he could see it in her face and in the way they communicated the rest of the day. He was truly sorry he hurt her; it wasn't his intention.

While processing Sam Braun's limo in the garage of the lab, Sara asked him why she didn't get the promotion for the key position. Grissom knew that Sara would be asking the question, but her timing surprised him and he wasn't ready for it. He gave her the first answer that came to his mind, but regretted it the minute the words left his mouth.

Tonight he was going to start over. He would try to make Sara happy. After all, it was her birthday. He had been planning this day for months and enlisted the help of Greg. Greg was happy to offer his services to help and would do anything Grissom asked.

The start of shift was like any other. Grissom met all the CSIs in the conference room to hand out assignments. Everyone was sitting down at the table and looked up as Grissom made his way in to the room. Standing at the head of the table, he began handing out assignments.

"Tonight is going to be a slow night for all of us. It will be a good time to get caught up on things that have been pushed to the side." Grissom pulled a chair out and sat down. "Nick and Catherine, you have a B&E. Warrick you can finish getting ready for your court appearance on the Goodwin case. Sara, you can finish up the case you were working on last night. I'll be sticking around the lab and catching up on the overflowing paperwork in my office. Also, Greg has been asking me about getting some experience working out in the field. He'd like to get more of an idea on what it's like. Tonight I've decided it's time to let Greg do just that and have paired him up with you, Sara."

Sara met Grissom's eyes and gave him an _I can't believe you're doing this to me look_.

Grissom finished handing out the assignments and the CSIs left the room one by one after saying good luck to Greg. Grissom and Greg looked at each other, knowing this was the start of their plan.

Sara headed to the locker room to grab her gear and Grissom followed her in. "Sara, could I see you in my office please?" he asked after he made sure she unlocked her locker. He needed her distracted for a few minutes while Greg started out with the plan.

"Sure." She turned to Greg, who was at his own locker. I'll see you at the car in five."

"Okay." said Greg. "Take your time." As he watched Sara follow Grissom down the hall, he looked towards Sara's locker. She didn't lock it when she followed Grissom. That was great for him. He slowly walked to Sara's locker and took her car keys. He walked to the doorway of the locker room and made sure Grissom and Sara were not in sight. Quickly, he ran to the parking lot straight to Sara's car…her own car, not the Denali she drove while working. He unlocked the doors and ran back to the locker room to put back Sara's keys. He then grabbed his jacket and headed back out to the parking lot, this time to the Denali, to wait for Sara.

Meanwhile, Grissom led the way to his office, Sara trailing behind. As soon as Sara was in his office, Grissom closed the door. He pulled out one of the chairs in front of his desk for Sara and sat in the other one.

"Sara, I know you're probably mad that I'm having Greg work with you tonight, but I really want him to see what the job is like. You're one of the best criminalists I know. If I would have sent Greg out with Nick and Warrick, he wouldn't get the right feel for the position. Those two are always betting on their cases."

Sara looked at Grissom. "I just wish you would have asked me first. There are times when I'd prefer to work on a case by myself…this being one of them."

"I know," he said. "But this case is a perfect one for Greg to go out on. I hope you understand."

Sara nodded her head. "Yeah."

Grissom knew he had to stall Sara for a few more minutes so Greg could finish up. "So…when you get back in the lab, can you please see me and let me know how Greg did?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Sara." Sensing Sara wasn't in a talking mood, he gave up and hoped that he gave Greg enough time to unlock Sara's car. He got up out of the chair. "You better get going before Greg thinks you went on without him."

Sara got up and left Grissom's office without another word.

Grissom stood at the door to his office and watched Sara disappear down the hallway. He knew she still wasn't happy. She barely said anything to him. Hopefully, if things went according to plan, her feelings would change. He also hoped that Greg could keep Sara away from the lab until the end of shift.

A few hours after the CSIs left the lab, Grissom went to work on his surprise. His first item of business was to decorate the conference room. He went out to his car and got the streamers, balloons, and other decorations. He put the tablecloth on the table and attached some balloons and ribbon to both ends. Opening a bag of confetti, he sprinkled it around the table with a smile on his face. The cleaning crew was going to love him. He then laid out the paper plates, napkins, silverware and cups on the table. Next he hung streamers and balloons from the ceiling and attached a happy birthday sign to the wall. He took another trip out to his car and brought in the vase full of flowers. He carefully placed it in the middle of the table. It took Grissom thirty minutes before he was satisfied with the decorations. He then returned to his office to do some actual work.

Time moved fast for Grissom while he was working on his paperwork. Glancing up at the clock, he realized he had only an hour and a half before Sara would be back. He needed to get the cake and his gifts. He got in his car and drove to his townhouse. He had picked up the cake from the bakery before the start of shift and left it in his refrigerator. He didn't want to take a chance and put it in the refrigerator in the break room at the lab. Carefully placing the cake in his SUV, Grissom went back in his townhouse and retrieved Sara's gifts. Since it was still early in the morning, he drove slowly back to the lab so he wouldn't mess up the cake.

Removing the cake from his SUV, he headed straight for the conference room. He placed the cake on the table on the opposite side of the plates. Smiling at everything he did to the conference room, he went back to his car and got Sara's gifts. Walking over to Sara's car, he opened the driver side door and placed a bouquet of red roses on her seat. Locking the car doors, he went back to his office with Sara's other gift and card still in his hand.

While Grissom was finishing up some of the paperwork from his last case, Greg walked in to his office. "We're back Gris. I hope everything is ready."

Grissom looked up at the lab tech. "It's all ready. Thank you so much for helping me out. Did you have any problems keeping Sara away?"

Greg smirked. "Well, once I offered to buy her lunch so she didn't have to come back here, it was fine."

"I'm glad it all worked out. I owe you."

"Yes you do." Greg looked back out of Grissom's office. "I better get going before Sara comes. She was going to the locker room then coming here."

"Ok. Go round up the rest of the guys, start up a pot of coffee, and I'll see you in the conference room in a few minutes."

"You got it." Greg then walked out of Grissom's office in search of Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Doc Robbins, David, and even Brass. Grissom made sure Brass would be around the lab to help celebrate Sara's birthday.

Two minutes after Greg left Grissom's office, Sara walked in. "Hi Grissom, you wanted me to stop by before I left today?"

"Hi. Yes I did." Grissom got up from behind his desk. "Have a seat." He closed his office door and sat back down at his desk. "How did the day go with Greg? I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Greg was great. He picked up on everything pretty fast. He seems genuinely interested in being a CSI." Sara paused and looked at Grissom for a few seconds. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to teach him and show him what it's like. If Greg is still interested in becoming a CSI, I would love to be his mentor."

Grissom smiled at Sara's words. He had a feeling Greg would give Sara her confidence back. "I'm glad everything went well. And thank you for offering to be Greg's mentor. I'll talk with Greg next shift and see what he would like to do." It was now time for Sara's surprise. "Sara, would you mind coming with me to the conference room. I've got to make an announcement before everyone goes home."

"Sure."

Grissom got up and opened the door for Sara, allowing her to lead to the way to the conference room. As he left his office, he grabbed the gift from behind his desk and put it in his jacket pocket.

As soon as Sara rounded the corner and saw the conference room, she couldn't help but smile. Her eyes took in the decorations, cake, flowers, the gifts, and her fellow co-workers. As she walked towards the conference room, everyone cheered happy birthday.

"Whose idea was this?" she asked the group standing in front of her. Everyone's eyes looked to Grissom standing behind her.

She turned around. "You?" she asked looking at Grissom.

"Happy birthday, Sara," he said while giving her a huge smile.

"But why?" she asked.

"Why not?" he replied. He walked up to Sara, turned her around and led her in to the conference room. He made her stand in front of her cake. "No don't move from this spot." He walked around to the other side of the table and pulled out a package of candles and a lighter from his pocket. He carefully placed them on the cake and lit them.

Everyone gathered around and sang Happy Birthday. Sara blew out the candles, on Grissom's order, and couldn't stop giggling. She was in shock. No one had every done anything like this for her before. And to know it was Grissom who planned it all. She couldn't believe it.

Grissom cut the cake and passed it out to everyone. A half an hour later everyone took a seat while Sara opened her gifts. She received gift certificates for a book store, the movies, and her favorite clothing store; a cd she had been wanting; some scented lotions; and candles. After opening the gifts, she realized that Grissom didn't give her anything. She was disappointed at first but then realized that the party was probably his gift.

Grissom watched Sara since they entered the conference room. She had been really happy, but once she opened all her gifts, he saw the slight change in emotions play across her face. He knew that she thought he didn't get her a gift. Deciding now would be a good time to give her his gift, he pulled out the package and card from his jacket. "Here Sara, you have one more." He got up and walked over to Sara. "I didn't have time to put my gift on the table with the rest of them." Sitting back down in his chair, he watched carefully as Sara opened his gift.

With all eyes on Sara, she opened the card and read it, laughing as she put it back in the envelope. Then she slowly removed the wrapping paper from the box. Opening the lid, she saw a note and two tickets. Picking up the note and unfolding it, she read it.

_Sara,_

_My gift to you is an over-night trip to Los Angeles for dinner and to see the show Phantom of the Opera. I've already made arrangements for us to have next weekend off._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Gil_

Sara looked up at Grissom, their eyes locking. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes"

"What is it?" Greg asked.

Sara looked from Grissom back to the note, then up to her friends. "It's a ticket to see Phantom of the Opera."

Catherine looked confused. "But it's not playing here."

"I know," said Sara, reading the note again. "It's a ticket for the show in Los Angeles and a plane ticket to get there."

"Wow!" said Warrick. "That's some gift Grissom.

"I know" was all Grissom could say. Wanting to end the conversation, he continued, "Now why don't you all head home. I'll stay behind and clean up. Have a good night everyone." Grissom got up and began cleaning up the plates.

Getting the hint Grissom was making, everyone wished Sara a happy birthday as they left to go home. Sara stayed behind so she could talk to Grissom.

"Grissom, thank you so much for your gift, but I can't accept it." She helped Grissom clean up the mess. "It's too much."

"You have to accept it. I can't take our tickets back. Their non-refundable."

Sara just stared at Grissom. "I don't understand."

"I wanted to make this a birthday you'll never forget." He looked at Sara and seeing how happy she looked, he smiled.

They both finished cleaning up the conference room, and the left over cake was brought to the break room and put in the refrigerator.

Grissom grabbed the vase of flowers from the table. "Let me help you carry this out to your car."

"Thank you, Grissom." She said while grabbing her gifts. "Let me go get my keys and I'll meet you at my car."

"Ok"

Sara grabbed her keys from the locker room and went out to the car. Grissom was waiting for her. She opened the trunk and placed the vase of flowers securely inside before closing the lid.

He watched with a smile as Sara unlocked the car, opened the passenger door, and noticed the roses on the driver's seat. She dumped the gifts on the seat and walked around to the other side of the car. She opened the door, picked up the roses and read the note attached to them. Walking to Grissom with the roses in her hand, she gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Grissom."

"You're welcome" he said feeling a little uncomfortable. When Sara released him a few seconds later, he noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"No one's ever done anything like this for me before."

Scared at what he was about to do, he pulled her back in his arms. "Well, you deserve it."

"Thank you Grissom," she sniffed.

"You're welcome." With Sara in his arms, he suddenly felt like the world was right. As Catherine once said, he finally got his head out of the microscope. Now he couldn't wait for their trip to Los Angeles so he could show her how much he cared for her.


End file.
